Riding the Spring Winds
by Daylite
Summary: Tsuna's a guy who would ride the winds on his bike and travel around the whole country if he could. He enjoys life as it is, and never regrets it, but he always comes back to Namimori, his home town. One day, he offended the head police officer, Hibari Kyoya...and that's when things was about to change...for the worse of maybe for the better because Hibari is no ordinary man. 1827.
1. PROLOGUE

**Riding the spring winds**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

The feeling of the wind beating against your face, it was something so incredible and so relaxing that one would want to experience it all over again, just for the sake of it. His hair would flip all over the place, and would end up sticking in all directions but he doesn't mind. He had tried using gel, but it doesn't work, his hair would still end up spiky and sticking it all directions, and it seems to become a trademark to spot him, lately.

Nothing ever seemed to stop him from travelling; sometimes he would travel all around town and the nearby cities. Sometimes he would return days later, sometimes he would return weeks later, but he would always return in Namimori.

It was where he belonged to, or felt a sense of belonging to. To cover his travelling expenses, sometimes he took odd jobs; sometimes he worked for a year.

It was just him. Occasionally a few of his friends would join him for a trip around the next town, or maybe sometimes the next country. Everyone in Namimori seemed to know him, but he didn't really care about it. All that he could care right now was enjoying life.

it was just like any other regular day when he wanted to park his bike at his usual spot, but that spot was taken. It was taken by a police bike. Tsuna grimaced and parked his bike somewhere to the far end of the parking lot. Namimori only had one parking lot, and there weren't a lot of people riding a bike, so usually there was no competition for parking lots.

He fished out a pen knife from his pocket. It would be a shame if the police bike is damage wouldn't it?

With a coy grin on his face, he pushed the blade out from the penknife, and scratched the vehicle.

Revenge was sweet, but it's only sweeter if he stayed to see the reaction of the person who owned the bike…but he didn't have time for that. He had to meet Gokudera later on. Oh well, maybe if fate brings them together, he might able to meet the man.

He threw the pen knife on the floor. That should help that cop identify him. What's life without a bit of excitement? Namimori had always been a town too boring, that was probably his main reason for travelling.

But he always returned back to the good, old peaceful town because maybe just sometimes, he wanted some peace.

He spun around in his tight black tights with crosses and scratched the back of his ears. He wore two ear studs on the right ear and one on his left. All in all, he looked pretty much like a juvenile. He whipped his phone out and dialed for Gokudera's number.

"Hello, Gokudera-kun?" He greeted, as a genuine smile formed on his face.

"Juudaime! You called so that means you're in town now!" Gokudera responded in his perky voice.

"That's right. Let's have dinner then?" Tsuna suggested, yawning.

"Sure!" Gokudera replied.

Just as Tsuna was about to hang up and leave the parking lot, he was pinned to the ground and cuffed by a set of handcuffs. He didn't really see it coming, because he was too tired or maybe too concentrated on the phone call.

His phone dropped to the ground and switched to speaker mode.

"Juudaime? Are you there? What happened?"

Tsuna frowned as he stared into the grey eyes of the famous officer. He had just offended the notorious Hibari Kyoya, the head of peacekeeping in Namimori.

Life is certainly exciting.

Tsuna smirked.

"Gokudera-kun, change of plans. Get Mukuro to pick me up at the police station. You can come too, if you'd like to." Tsuna said nonchalantly.

"I'm going to bite you to death, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

**e/n**: Happy Birthday Hibari Kyoya, 5/5's the date. I managed to post it before 12 at my time, so his birthday isn't over here! Tsuna's not OOC here, he just has a backstory! I wanted to post this crap for a very long time now, but due to time constrain and writer's block I can't.

I was also depressed for a very long time, even now, but this is the only thing I can do to distract myself. You might hate my writing, love my writing, but please, review. A review means so much to someone who's depressed now.

Or if you can't, please just favourite or alert it to let me know that you're here. Thank you. XOXO.

I owe this 1827 1/2 of the credits to WhiteAngel128, who i told this crappy plot to. She was very supportive... and yes we both agree that we prefer uke Tsuna more.

As for those who I agreed to read their stories, I'd have to put it to further delay because of my studies. I ranted enough, so ... thanks for reading, if you're reading anyway.


	2. Ride 1: Hibari Kyoya

**Riding the Spring Winds**

* * *

Ride 1: Hibari Kyoya

* * *

The moon was filtering its light, casting down onto the brunet's face as he lay down on the prison's bed. He yawned. Was that all the police officer was going to do? He was starting to get really bored of this play. Where was Mukuro when the brunet needed him?

Tsunayoshi just hoped that Mukuro wouldn't be downtown scamming folks that he had magic.

He lifted his hands up, covering the view of the moon and its light with his hands.

"Conquer the moon…huh?" He mused and giggled.

The police officer standing at the other side of the cell blatantly stared at him. What he had captured was a weird herbivore. Most herbivores would have denied the accusation of committing a certain crime, and then came the interrogation, where Hibari Kyoya would force the truth out of them, and finally came their acceptance.

It was getting annoying and harder for Hibari to be able to stand that herbivore in the cell.

"Shut up, herbivore, or I'll make you." He claimed as he kicked the metal bars of the door.

That caused a rattling effect and caused him to jump. When that happened, the biker just stared at the metal bars of the door, noting how rusty it was.

Tsuna gritted his teeth. He had already learnt to despise that officer. The officer smirked. It looked pretty carnivorous-like to Tsuna. He returned back that very smirk without much thinking.

Tsuna slumped back to lying down on the bed. Now that he thought about it, it was probably the first time he had landed in jail for something, how unlucky. A silly thought formed in his mind, and he was determined to keep the both of them entertained for some time.

"Hey, police officer," Tsuna called with obvious boredom in his tone.

Hibari's brows twitched as he struggled not to kill the herbivore. Hibari did move a little after he called him, so Tsuna treated it as if the officer had heard what he said.

"It looks like some BDSM kinky play we're having," Tsuna commented, followed by a chuckle.

The door to the cell swung open and Hibari went to Tsuna's side.

"You'd better shut your trap, herbivore; I don't have much patience," Hibari stated as he held Tsuna by his neck, gripping it with much force. "This is my town, my police station, and you go by _my _rules." Hibari repeated to the brunet, something he had told the thugs of the town before. The harassment from the brunet was really starting to irritate him.

The brunet's eyes showed fear for just mere seconds, until the brunet laughed bitterly.

"Kill me if you want to." The brunet closed his eyes, forsaking his life. Hibari released him and let his body drop to the bed.

The herbivore just wasn't worth killing anymore. Once a prey lost its fear, there wasn't much fun in killing it - albeit this sounds perverted and wrong, Hibari had always liked it when the prey didn't lose its fervour.

"What's wrong? Didn't you want to kill me? Afraid?" Tsuna teased, wrapping his hands around his neck to feel the soreness Hibari had caused.

"No, I simply lost interest." Hibari muttered, slamming the metal gates to the cell shut and left the area promptly, leaving Tsuna to his own thoughts.

The cell became cold and Tsuna wrapped the blanket over himself to try to halt himself from quivering. He narrowed his eyes at the moon that was so far away from him. The cell wasn't cold. Today was a hot summer day, yet he was shivering. He didn't want this. He could still feel the warmth of Hibari on his neck, ready to strike whenever.

He hated Hibari, and he was sure Hibari loathed him as well.

The thick air in the cell was so sickening, the grey walls was so dusty and just…void of life he felt like suffocating. No, he had to get out of the cell as soon as possible, but that didn't mean he wouldn't get his revenge.

He was set on getting revenge on Hibari right now, so much that it seemed like nothing could stop him. All he had to do was to wait for Mukuro, his supposed lawyer-cum-friend, to fetch him out.

Rest assure, Hibari Kyoya, for Tsuna was about to wreak havoc in Namimori.

* * *

Dawn seeped into the darkness so slowly that Tsunayoshi was about to freak out if he was in this godforsaken place any longer. He watched as the moon sank and the sun rose, peeking into the earth. The first ray of light relieved him, because even at this age, he slept with his eyes wide open.

It was a memory he didn't particularly want to recall, so he put it behind.

Without remorse or regret for scratching the police officer's bike, he stretched and yawned, pretending to be unaffected. The police officer was there early, guarding his cell at the first break of light. Come to think of it, wasn't he the superior officer who was higher in ranking than the rest?

Nevertheless, Tsunayoshi shrugged the thought off, unbothered by his notion. He figured that the man he detested was just plainly odd. He pretended to be sleeping till the sun was high up in the sky, when the window in the wall allowed plenty of sunlight to be cast on his bed.

He kicked off the blanket, and sat up, scratching his neck. The redness was still quite obvious, as seen from the mirror in the cell.

Breakfast was served and placed by another junior officer, who scuttled off after a glare from Hibari.

Tsunayoshi stared at the breakfast grimly and pushed it away. It was something unfit for human to eat, or so determined by the brunet. He missed breakfast in cafés with Gokudera-kun where a hot, piping plate of breakfast would be served. Prison was awful, and he didn't expect to get caught by Hibari.

"Eat." The officer commanded, giving the same old glare he received yesterday.

Tsunayoshi lifted the spoon twisted it with his finger.

"Magic! Impressive, isn't it? Mukuro taught me that." Tsunayoshi exclaimed, his bad mood thrown away, as he gazed at the look on the officer's face.

"I will not be entertained or be fooled by the trickery of your so-called magic. Shut up and eat." Hibari felt his brows twitch again. The officer felt he had no need to know who the hell Mukuro was, and he was sure as hell that Mukuro might be a shitty-looking asshole.

"Have you tasted this before? I bet it taste like shit. It looks like shit as well," Tsuna remarked, smirking as he stared at the food.

It was some cold rice with chunks of fatty chicken meat, with cold sprouts as vegetables.

"Haha. No. I bet this is the first time anyone rejected your order, right?" The brunet rejected, as he went back to flop on the bed again.

"You're right." Hibari Kyoya answered, drawing his keys from his pocket to the prison cell.

Tsunayoshi's face whitened a little, but he pretended to pay no heed to the officer. He might take this chance to escape, if he planned his moves well. The door was left open, but the officer picked the plate up and stirred the rice together with the rest of the ingredients.

The brunet took the chance and leapt out of the bed. With that done, he sprinted for the prison door, catching the officer off guard…but he was out of luck. The police officer pinned him down before he could reach for the door.

He elbowed the officer in his stomach, but the officer's grip still remained strong. Years of training had paid off.

Moments later, Tsunayoshi was cuffed again and pinned on to the bed. This sounded and looked awfully wrong, was what Tsuna thought, but this time he didn't voice it out.

Hibari's fingers formed a U shape and pressed open the biker's mouth. Rows of perfect, milky white teeth and a pink tongue were revealed, but Hibari wasted no time in glancing at that herbivore's mouth. He stuffed the food inside of him, and forced him to swallow.

"There, good herbivore," the officer mocked.

Tsuna gritted his teeth, but said nothing more.

* * *

Afternoon came aggravatingly slowly, and it felt like 10 days had passed within this mere span of time to Tsuna. Where the heck was Mukuro when he needed him _most? _

The officer wasn't letting his guard down, but sent the brunet to the shower house with the rest of the prisoners. Regardless, the brunet didn't let his guard down, too, because the prisoners stored in Namimori were some of the most notorious ones. He stood at the corner of the showerhead, straying from the clutter of prisoners who were showering in the centre.

He certainly didn't shower, not because he liked being dirty, but with all the leering eyes, maybe not.

All he did was soaked his towel in the water and wiped his body.

They were going to have afternoon stretching exercise at about 2:30, which he definitely wasn't looking forward to. He was going to butcher Mukuro for being so late.

He returned to his cell, and he was suddenly glad that his cell was not shared with any other guy.

Lunch was served and again, it was some horrible-looking food that Tsuna couldn't bear to let his eyes linger another second on. The officer narrowed his eyes again, looking back and forth between Tsuna's food and his eyes. Oh, he _knew full well _what that stinking officer wanted him to do, _he knew._

He pretended not to know that the tray was there, treating it as something nonexistent. There, now all he could see on the ground was just the floor.

He smirked triumphantly, folding his hands to his chest.

He could almost hear Hibari sighing, almost. He covered himself with the sheets to obstruct his view of that accursed man who captured him in this blasted cell.

'The cell opened. It might be Hibari opening the door again,' was what Tsuna thought, but Hibari's footsteps weren't so heavy. He could hear Hibari grunting to someone through the covers.

"How did you catch this shitty-looking asshole?" Hibari cast his eyes up to the criminal, who was higher than him by a little.

"He was conning people with his magic," One of the officer reported.

"Who's the victim?" Hibari raised a brow. It surprised his subordinates, because his boss seldom piqued an interest in any of the captives.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, owner of th-" Hibari placed a hand up, gesturing to the officer that his answer need not be spoken.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, the only sushi bar owner in Namimori. That man is too stupid for his own good." Hibari remarked calmly, without any surprise.

"Place the criminal inside the cell, and resume back to your duties." Hibari muttered, exiting out of the cell after watching his fellow officer depositing the criminal in Tsuna's cell.

The brunet wanted to rip off his blankets. It wasn't his only _hope, _was it? Was it?

Unable to take not finding the truth, he threw the blankets off him. Indeed, who presented to him, standing right beside him in the very same cell was his only hope.

Rokudo Mukuro.

"How the hell did you get yourself captured? You were supposed to get me out legally!" Tsuna whispered.

"Vongola, it's nice to meet you after such a long time." Mukuro greeted. 'Vongola'- was an adornment called by Mukuro after finding out Tsuna's love for the pasta.

He felt like face-palming the instant he saw Mukuro.

"What on Earth are you wearing, Mukuro?"

* * *

**E/N: **And so... Mukuro would be in prison with Tsuna, for sometime. :P Honestly, I liked writing this fic, it was fun to write because:

1. I write too much depressing fics.

2. It's something fresh and playful to write.

3. I just liked the idea of the 3.

And thank you, dear kimchi, _WhiteAngel128 _for proofreading.

If you liked this, review or favourite it. It would be appreciated. Thanks for all the reviews- and I'm sorry I took so long to reply because I was busy. And about me being depressed, it's kinda sad that I still am, but thank you all.

XOXO. See you guys...soon?


End file.
